codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario:Ajente02
Agradecimientos A todos los hispanoparlanchines, y a Andrew Gower por crear un jueguito llamado "DeviousMUD", y modificarlo para hacer otro llamado "RuneScape". Prólogo Holazzz, hispanoparlanchines. En algún otro momento señalé que mi historia en RuneScape era tan entretenida y graciosa que habría que escribir un libro con ella. Pues estoy aquí para escribir tal libro. A través de este Thread, ustedes descubrirán el pasado de este gran Rune-adicto hispanoparlanchín dominicano, reirán hasta explotar con sus ocurrencias, y escribirán su opinión (que, seguramente, serán algo como "estás chiflado/loco", o "xD jajajajah LOL que risa"). ¡Disfruten de mis desgracias pasadas! ¿Quién demonios es Ajente02? Para empezar, que quede BIEN CLARO que estoy loco. Soy esquizofrénico, megalomano y conspiranoico. Consulte su diccionario. Bien, Rune-adictos sin vida social ni nada mejor que hacer, la respuesta a la Pregunta del Millón de GP's "¿Quién demonios es Ajente02?"... ¡pues Ajente02 soy yo! Soy una cuenta supercool de juegos de JaGeX controlado por un chico dominicano esquizofrénico, megalomano y conspiranoico. Tengo, a la fecha que aparece en la esquinita de arriba a la derecha... ¿la ven?... ésa misma, a ésa fecha tengo (¿o tenía?) Combat Level 81, todos mis Skills en 60 (excepto El Fuerte en 70, Padrenuestro en 50 ,e IndianaJohneering en 55). Durante 1 año, pertenecí a un Friend's Chat conocido como "Rsenespanol", el cual tenía como función para mí, pues... emmmm... entretenerme mientras hacía mis tediosos Skills. Lo prefería entre otros Chats por ser propenso a armar dramas, comedias, y peleas disparatadas y sin sentido alguno. Era como tener TV por satélite, pero mejor... Luego de que el Friend's Chat colapsara, ayudé a mi amigo Kuze Ryuuhi a crear un Clan de ayuda y entrenamiento de novatos en RuneScape, que luego crecería y se convertiría en el actual Clan "Vanguardia". Tengo varios amigos, y no tan amigos, que me acompañan en mi loca estadía en Gielinor. Entre ellos, puedo mencionar a: Ajente17 y Ajente03 (mis hermanos ¬¬), Ajente08 (mi mejor amigo del Colegio), Kuze Ryuuhi (buen amigo de Forum, y creador de "CoDesaH"), Jus Soviet, Holy Golbin y Hero Stalingrado (mis tres kamarrrradas de ideología política), Dalabeba, Ricardo Mz, Leoasd, Cooked Ub40, Warara, Thek, Nicoyanine, Feer2013, PopeOsorio y Cooca (antiguos amigos de Chat), Zarosian Fury y Vida-Alterna (buenos amigos de Skilling), Im Arkantos (Geek antipático y presumido, mi alter-ego), Chcmj, Papa Smurff, MageHunt502, KageNoHeishi, W Andrex W, Leo A, Mart0103, IkanaCanyon (amigos del Clan "Vanguardia" y de los Foros Hispanos). Soy, como ya lo habrán notado, extremadamente chistoso y profundo a la vez. Soy de ideología zamorikian(95%)-guthixiano(5%), anarco-comunista, y mi lema es "nadie es perfecto, pero debo acercarme lo más posible". NOVELA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES QUE OCURRIERON. Historia "Enter an username".Mmmmmmmm... Ajente02, como el tuyo (Ajente07). "Enter a password". Sencillo. ***********, un montón de asteriscos. "Welcome to RuneScape, Ajente02. I will be your Tutor; I will say you craps in Inglish, I will leave you to your Luck, and you $%@# you in the Wilderness. Good luck with the Dark Mages... >:)" ¿Suerte con los qué...? \±/ Mis Inicios \±/ Cuando llegué a Gielinor, todo este raro y extenso mundo me parecía raro. Así que empecé a explorar Mistalin (solo Mistalin). right|x100px Llegué al Grand Exchanger en mi exploración, y descubrí con mi primitivo inglés que ahí se podía Comprar y Vender CUALQUIER COSA. Excitado, volví a Lumbridge y empezé lo que sería mi primera gran empresa: hice mochilas y mochilas de Bronze Bars de la Lumbridge Mine al Lumbridge Smither, y las vendía en el Grand Exchanger. Me convertí en un Fr00b Skiller que solo entrenaba Mining y Smithing, vendía mis barras, y ganaba unos GP's. Me sentía rico, decía ser descendiente de Dwarfs, y estaba contra la Violencia-asesinato en RuneScape. Y empecé a sufrir el efecto conocido como "ganar harto Money": primero fueron 2k, luego fueron 30k, luego 100k, luego 600k, luego... Seguí con esa empresa, y antes de darme cuenta, ya era Mining y Smithing 30. \±/ Primera Muerte \±/ Mi primera muerte es algo épico y vergonzoso de contar, viendo lo experto y conocedor de RuneScape que soy hoy. A diferencia de muchos n00bs post-Wilderness, yo morí siendo experienciado, y no morí en manos de un Goblin o de un Dark Mage, sino por un PKer moderno: Luego de unas semanas (yo tenía ya una conciencia un poco más avanzada del asesinato en RuneScape, y había subido por error unos pocos Levels de Combate), luego de arduo trabajo, finalmente me compré una Full Black Armour Set. Yo andaba tranquilo y feliz por Misthalin... y me pasé de la Wilderness Ditch. left|x100px Aunque no lo puedan creer, cuando llegué al banco del Bounty Hunter, yo seguía vivo y sin ni un "Hitpoint" (hoy Life Point) fuera. Pero las enormes puertas del Bounty Hunter me daban curiosidad. Tengo que aclarar que mi animal favorito es el gato, y me identifico con uno. Ese día vi lo que el refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato" quería decir. Ustedes pueden ya saber el resto de la historia... Perdí toda mi Black Armour, escepto el Kiteshield. Me prometí no volver a ser tan ignorante, y empezé a aprender la Historia de RuneScape, conocí cada esquina y árbol de Gielinor... Y seguí entrenando, y aprendiendo en RuneScape Wikia. Y entonces dejé de ser n00b (lo hice a corta "edad" ). \±/ Dragon Slayer en adelante \±/ Entre mi primera muerte y mi aceptación en la desprestigiada Challenge's Guild en Combat 53, no sucedieron cosas interesantes. Subí todos mis Skills a 40 (excepto El Fuerte, Enano Minero y Funde-metales, todos en 50), y conseguí una full Zamorak. Solo me faltaba, para estar completo, decapitar a ese endemoniado dragón Elvarg, por haber hecho una barbacoa con el cadáver de mi hermano meses atrás. Dirigiendome a la isla de Crandor, el malnacido quemó mi nave y mató a mi limpianarices personal. Me dirigí a su cueva a vengarme; ya iba muy bien, le quedaban pocos HP, y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo... ¡se me acabó la maldita comida! Cosas así solo me pasan a mi... Fui corriendo a los pescadores de Karamja, y les gité lo que ocurría. Me contestaron algo raro en su atolondrada lengua aborigen (Inglés), y me dieron unas cuantas Langostas. Regresé a violar a Elvarg, y lo hice sin inconvenientes, excepto por la peste de la cabeza putrefacta 2 horas después. right|x100px Despues de todas esta hazaña, decidí dar el siguiente paso hacia 99 en todo: subir todos mis Skills a 60. Fue una misión difícil; duré casi 1 año en ella: entre entrenamientos, 3 meses sin salir de Crandor, juegos de Clan Wars, aburriminto del RuneScape, muchos juegos y Archievements en FunOrb, vuelta triunfal a Gielinor, desbancamietos y bonanzas, noticias de un nuevo y maravilloso Skill, los Foros en Español, el Strange Power, el enigmático "Castillo del Wilderness" (Daemonheim)... Y llega Dungeoneering. Yo no había terminado de mi meta de RuneCrafting cuando llegó, así que decidí seguir subiendo, y dejar a Dungeoneering para el final. Muchos fueron los que dijeron "Mira, yo tengo 45 Dunigering, y tu no... Lero lero..." (ni saben escribirlo bien...), pero yo no les hacía caso. El 18 de Junio del 2011, terminé la tediosa meta, y seguí hacia Daemonheim... \±/ En las profundidades de Daemoheim \±/ De Dungeoneering 1 a 70 no fue sencillo... Lo primero es que soy un VAGO SUPREMO. ¡Pero un verdadero vago! Así que no busqué Party para entrenar, y casi el 90% de mi EXP fue ganada bajo las frías cuevas de esta endemoniada mazmorra... yo solito. Lo segundo es que tengo dos hermanos, como ya lo habrán notado en la Introducción; sin embargo, sólo podemos estar 1 a la vez (ya sabrán ustedes la razón). Al sólo poder estar 1 hora y media en Gielinor, la exploración de estas cuevas fue una tediosa y larga tarea. Mis increíbles hazañas dentro de esta creación de Bilrach fueron incontables; las pocas veces que podía hacer Party con amigos, yo resultaba casi siempre ser una ayuda insuperable. Muchas veces derroté sólo Bosses mucho más poderosos que yo, al verse mis compañeros en la imperiosa necesidad de huir cobardemente del Dungeon. Tuve también que luchar contra la ignorancia y la imbecilidad, debido a los mitos que Trolls e ignorantes habían sembrado (como el de que los Bovymastyx y la EXP Share On bajaban experiencia). Durante algún momento pensé en dejarlo en 60, pero luego decidí subir hasta 70 y así completar para poder obtener de Marmaros la poderosa "Gravite Two-Handed Sword". Una de las proezas más grandes que jamás enfrenté, fue el 29 de Julio del 2012 (ya había entrenado durante 1 año entero, sin salir de Daemoheim a nada más que las Wars de compañeros y los Holidays Events, y me faltaba poco para Dungeoneering 70). Hacía Dungeon con mi amigo de siempre Ajente08 y una amiga inglesa suya, y nuevamente me abandonaron en medio de un Dungeon Abandoned Medium a punto de completarse, y aparece el horror de horrores: Bal'Lakk the Plummeler (Level:168), con sus dos enormes martillos, esperaba para cercenarme la cabeza. left|x100px Armado de valor, y de Full Fractite, entré a su sala rogándole a Zamorak que absorbiera sus ataques de Magia (extrañamente, Zamorak siempre me escucha). Con la mochila llena de los Short-fineds que mi amigo dejó tirados, fui recuperando poco a poco la sangre que derramaba por sus fuertes ataques. Varias veces lo tuve que engañar para que se pusiera sobre sus propios portales drenadores, porque de lo contrario se hubiera vuelto invencible. Así, con las mínimas posibilidades de ganar, un 100% F2P con Combat Level 82 derrotó al Boss más fuerte accesible para los que no pagan ni un centavo a JaGeX. Luego de varios meses, caminando solo en cuevas milenarias, asesinando sin piedad a Guerreros/Arqueros/Magos Olvidados, sacándole los sesos una y otra vez a los mismos Demonios/Stalkers/Magos/Undeads, regateando con el Smuggler para poder comprarme la misma armadura de siempre, salí victorioso del "Nido de los Demonios", dispuesto a correr más aventuras por Gielinor. Y, así llegamos hasta hoy. Aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer; Bosses que violar, personas a conocer, Updates de que reclamar... Categoría:Community